The Great Escape
by Tales don't tell themselves
Summary: J has just rescued Harley from Belle Reve, but Harley is not quite herself. Her time at Belle Reve has changed her. She's having blackouts, and hearing more voices than usual. Follow The Joker and Harley as he tries to fix her and get revenge on Gotham for taking his girl. Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

Harley stood frozen at the edge of her birdcage cell. She couldn't believe what was happening. After the initial shock of the first explosion wore off, her instincts kicked into overdrive. She ducked behind her newly installed coffee machine and covered her ears.

Guards, or what she thought to be guards had jumped through the hole in the wall and begun shooting at other Belle Reve guards. She had no idea who these people were, or who she was supposed to be afraid of.

 _They all look the same!_

She let out a small scream as one of the guards began sawing at the heavy-duty metal door to her cage and covered her eyes. She was still exhausted from the events of midway city and her body ached. She had no idea how she was supposed to take on thirty plus guards without any weapons. She prayed it wasn't Griggs playing some sort of sick joke on her. She wasn't in the mood for him today.

After she had been returned to Belle Reve after the battle of midway city, he had been more than pleased to see Harley back. She shuddered at the thought of the 'extra' feeding sessions he had subjected her to, claiming she needed it to regain her strength after such a physically demanding effort of the battle. There had also been the beatings after the feedings sessions. Where four guards would hold her down whilst Griggs 'taught her some manners'. She was always at her weakest after the feedings, her body desperately tried to keep down the vile liquid she had been forced to consume.

Prick.

As the saw sliced through the door it was wrenched open by one of the guards. He took a step back as another single guard walked through the door into Harleys cage. Three more guards appeared at the door of the cage and took up a protective stance, keeping their guns trained at the doors on the far side of the room.

Harley couldn't see who this mysterious guard was, his face was covered by a thick black gas mask. Emblazoned across his chest was 'joker' along with a guard number. Harley couldn't allow herself to believe it was her puddin, this hallucination would kill her and besides she had seen the helicopter crash with her bare eyes. The guard reached up with a black gloved hand and ripped the gas mask away from his face, throwing it into the corner of the cage.

Harley threw herself at him.

"Puddin!" She squeaked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself as close to him as she possibly could. She would never let him go again if she could get away with it. J wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace.

"Let's go home. " He said, with a hint of relief in his voice.

Harley choked back tears, she couldn't believe it, her puddin was here, in her cell!

"Puddin, I though, I thought you were dead! How? I can't…" J cut her off by placing a scorching kiss on her lips. Her could taste her tears and smell her cherry sent. It was faint, but it was there. He groaned and deepened the kiss, tracing her tongue with his own.

Harley melted into him, if she died in this moment she wouldn't have cared. He pulled away and looked at her. He grinned his cocky smirk that made Harley weak.

"Miss me Harls?" he said, whilst holding her at arm's length so he could check her body for any injuries. He could tell she had lost weight, even though it had only been a couple of weeks since he seen her on the helicopter. His heart twitched, well the place where his heart should be. He cleared his throat.

"Come on baby, lets blow this place." he sniggered at his own joke.

Harley squealed again as his lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swung her slipper clad feet about in joy. As he began to walk out of her cell, she couldn't take her eyes off his face. The henchmen, Harley had now realised that's who the fake guards were, formed a protective circle around the pair as they walked out of the special security prison.

The rain was falling heavily. J laughed as his henchmen continued to fire bullets at the last few remaining guards who dared to face him. The water ran off J's helmet and onto Harleys face. Her orange jumpsuit was drenched and stuck to her too thin body. Even though she was freezing, hungry and in pain, she had never felt happier.

J stepped into the back of a waiting black van and the rest of the henchmen piled in after him. As J sat down with Harley on his knee, she noticed her case with all her belongings in it was there in the back of the van. Harley smiled and felt herself relax for the first time in weeks. Her eyes were still locked on J's face.

"You know Harls, if you took a picture it might last longer." J smiled down at her. He hadn't lost his cocky attitude.

"I really missed you puddin, I can't help it!" Harley felt herself welling up again.

"Shh, no crying now Harls, daddy wants to see his girl with a smile after he went to all this effort to rescue her." His voice was stern but his eye were soft as they looked into Harleys. He couldn't let his henchmen think he had a soft side.

"Sorry daddy" Harley hiccupped as she snuggled into him. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with the feel of the Jokers gloved hand stroking her back. Harley slept the entire way back to Gotham city, she didn't even wake when the joker barked orders at the henchmen, telling them to hold his business meetings for the next few days. He wanted to see his Harley without any distractions.

Harley woke to the Joker shaking her shoulder.

"Welcome home baby" he said whilst sliding her off his lap. They were inside their large underground garage at the hideout. Joker stood up and stretched his muscles. He hated being cooped up. The henchmen piled out of van and into the hideout, not wanting to get in the way of the boss and his reunion with his girl.

"Come on, lets go inside." J said as he lead Harley out of the van and into their hideout. Lucky, the henchmen had cleared up the destruction the Joker had caused in Harleys absence. He didn't want her to know that her being gone affected him as much as it did.

Harley laughed as she noticed the empty bottles of whiskey lined up on the island in the kitchen. Harley raised her brow at him.

"Miss me pud?" she repeated his earlier words back at him.

The Joker growled and threw her over his shoulder, then stormed to their bedroom. Harley let out high pitched giggles as The Joker tickled her.

 _Yeah he missed me alright._

When they reached the bedroom, the Joker threw her on their bed. She gasped as the impact caused her bruised ribs to throb painfully.

The joker caught her reaction and frowned. He reached for the hem of her jumpsuit but Harley quickly pulled it down.

"I'm fine pud, really! Now aren'tcha gonna kiss me?" she said coyly, trying to make him forget about her reaction. She didn't want him to know she hadn't been strong enough to fight off Griggs. He'd be so disappointed.

J shot her a warning glance. "Harley. Let me see."

"But J.."

"Harley." J growled, he had that look that meant she was on her last warning.

 _Shit._

Harley reluctantly let go of his hands and allowed him to remove her orange prison top. The joker's eyes darkened as he took in his harlequins body. She was covered in bruises. A big purple bruise covered her right rib cage, and distinct finger prints littered the tops of her arms. Finger prints that were not his. He growled and Harley covered her eyes with her arms.

"Who did this to you?" the Joker gritted out. He hovered over her body on the bed, not taking his eyes off the bruise on her ribs. Harley didn't reply.

"Harley. I won't ask again. Who. Did. This?"

Harley peeked at him through her fingers and sighed. She couldn't escape this.

"I'm sorry puddin, I tried to fight. I did. But there were too many of them! They held me down and took turns to hit me. I didn't cry though puddin! I remembered what you said! To not let them see my fear. So I just smiled the whole time. They didn't like that though. Especially Griggs…"

Harley trailed off as the Joker's eyes darkened even more.

"Griggs! As in Griggs who I paid to give you the phone? That Griggs!? Son of a bitch!" J seethed. He looked down and saw a tear slip from Harleys eye.

"it's okay baby, I don't blame you. Daddy will find him and we will make him pay."

He leaned down and began to trail kisses over her bruised ribs. Harley sighed as she realised his anger wasn't directed at her and relaxed into the mattress. The silk sheets under her body felt like heaven after her scratchy green cot at Belle Reve.

He kissed up her body and found her lips. His kiss said everything that he couldn't. That he missed her and that he hurt because she was hurt. Harley sighed and wrapped her around his neck. She stroked the bottom of his green hair and kissed him back with equal passion. She didn't speak as he reached around her and unclasped her plain white bra. Once her bra was off he wasted no time kissing her newly exposed flesh. Harley moaned and arched her back into him. She had thought she would never get to feel him ever again when the helicopter crashed in front of her.

She sighed again and he trailed his mouth lower. He hooked his fingers into her orange track pants and pulled them off, along with her white underwear. She was completely naked and exposed beneath him. Harley looked up at him lovingly.

Still straddling her body, he pulled his black bulletproof vest off along with the rest of his fake Belle Reve uniform. Harleys hand immediately sort out his joker tattoo that ran along his abdomen. He moaned as she used her nails to scratch his flesh lightly. He literally couldn't wait any longer. He was throbbing as he positioned himself at her entrance. He could feel that she was ready for him, she always was.

"Please J." she moaned out.

"Please what?" he asked back, teasing her entrance as he slowly slid himself back and forth along it.

"Please daddy, I want you. Pretty please." she begged.

The Joker grew impossibly harder at her words. She always knew what to say. He pushed into her warmth and she tightened around him.

"Fuck, Harley" J ground out. Harley just moaned back in response.

He started to thrust in and out of her and her head rolled back in pleasure. She grasped onto his hair and pulled harshly. J moaned again and picked up his pace.

"Look at me." he demanded, never slowing his pace down. Harley looked up at him, the lust was shining in her eyes.

"You're mine. Say it. Say it baby. Who do you belong to?"

"You puddin, I'm, oh god, I'm yours." Harley could barely breathe. He felt so good inside of her. His pace was ruthless and he hit a spot inside of her that made her tingle with every thrust.

"Good girl" J praised. He could tell she was close. It had been so long for both of them. She clenched around him and he could tell she was fighting off her orgasm until she had his permission.

"Come on baby, I wanna feel you." J said as he reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Oh, oh, ah, J. Mistah J!" she screamed as she came around him.

That name, Mr J. He hadn't heard that delicious name leave her mouth since he'd rescued her and it finished him off. He groaned and buried his face in her neck as he filled the inside of her.

"Jesus Christ Harls." he gasped as her body continued to clench around him.

He slipped out of her and she whimpered at the loss of contact. He rolled over onto his back and opened his arms to allow Harley to cuddle into him. She kissed his jester tattoo and settled her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much mistah J. I was worried you wouldn't come back for me. The voices said you wouldn't." Harley admitted.

"Baby, you know daddy will always come for his best girl. He'd burn cites to the ground and kill thousands just to find you." Joker said. He let out a yawn as his eyes drooped.

Harleys heart swelled at his words. She yawned as she caught sight of J yawning. Both of them clearly hadn't been sleeping without the comfort of each other. J reached over and turned out the light, then turned over and wrapped his arms around Harley, spooning her.

"Tomorrow, we will have some fun baby, starting with Griggs." The joker said whilst pulling her tighter against his body. Harley rubbed his arm that was across her waist and replied sleepily.

"Can't wait puddin."

They both smiled into the darkness as they drifted to sleep, content in the knowledge that, tomorrow, they would make everyone pay who had hurt them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your support and reviews on the first chapter. It means a lot! I know, I suck with the late update, Forgive me? I'm going to try update once a week now I have a plan for the story. Now onwards we go.**

The next morning, Harley woke to the sound of a gunshot. Dazed from being startled awake, she immediately thought she was back in Belle Reve. It wasn't uncommon for gunshots to be heard there. She shot up and took in her surroundings. She let out a sigh of relief when she realised she was in the bedroom of the hideout. She looked to her left and pouted when she saw that the joker was nowhere to be seen, although the gunshot indicated that he was around somewhere.

She got out of bed and walked into the massive en-suite bathroom. She grinned as she took in the various bite marks that marked the skin on her neck. Pulling on one of the joker's shirts she relaxed as his sent surrounded her. Raised voices were coming from the lounge area of the hideout so she quickly exited the bathroom and followed the sound.

As she got closer she could just about make out what the voices were saying. She smiled as she heard the joker speak.

"clean this up!"

"yes boss." A voice responded.

Harley skipped into the lounge and immediately sort out the joker.

"puddin!" she squealed as she clung onto his side.

The joker smiled down at her.

"hey baby. Did you sleep ok?"

Harley nodded and looked around the lounge. A henchman, well former henchman, was laid on the floor with a bullet between his eyes.

 _Well that explains the gun shot_

There was another person bent down by the body, applying white gloves to his hands. He was wearing an expensive looking suit.

"Jonny!" Harley beamed.

"Welcome back miss Quinn." He replied without looking up from the body. He knew all too well what happened to people who let their eyes linger on Harley Quinn for too long. They ended up like his former colleague, with a bullet between their eyes.

The joker gave Harley a sharp squeeze and she turned her attention back to him. His eyes were disapproving as he took in her attire. His shirt went down to her mid-thigh and she had left the top three buttons undone.

"What?" she asked innocently, but her eyes held sass. She loved to make him jealous, and she hadn't done it for so long. She skipped into the kitchen and began removing things from the cupboard to make breakfast. Sunlight streamed into the hideout through the bulletproof windows and the sound of a door closing made her pause from her task. Jonny had left the apartment with the body. He was probably going to dump it in the Gotham docks.

"what did he do?" Harley's curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but ask.

The Joker grinned as he leaned against the kitchen island. He was shirtless and wore his black Arkham joggers slung dangerously low on his hips. Harley spoke to his chest; she couldn't help but look at him. She thought she would never see him again so she was making up for it by ogling him.

"my eyes are up here harls" the joker chuckled.

"sorry Mistah J, I just missed ya, all of ya." She said, meeting his eyes.

"I know baby, but don't worry because daddy is not letting you out of his sight again."

Harley smiled and resumed making breakfast.

"he didn't do what he was paid to do, so I made him redundant" the joker smirked answering her previous question.

Harley nodded. She knew better than to question him. She turned towards the fridge and opened the door. Inside the fridge, staring right at her was a strawberry milkshake. Suddenly she wasn't in the kitchen anymore she was back at Belle Reve.

 _Harley was strapped into a chair, with a ball gag in her mouth. Her head had also been secured so she was literally immobile. 5 guards stood around her including Griggs and she followed him with her eyes. One of the guards forcefully inserted a tube into Harley's nose and she cringed as she felt it slide down her throat. She wanted to retch so badly but she knew she would choke on the tube if she did._

 _"_ _I've got strawberry for you today hotness." Griggs grinned. Against her will, a tear slipped from Harley's eye._

 _"_ _aww don't be like that, I'm keeping you alive! You should be grateful!" Griggs got his phone out and proceeded to take photographs of Harley. One of the guards placed a pulse reader on her finger then began to inject the strawberry mixture into the feeding tube._

 _Harley felt humiliated. She hated the sight of Griggs enjoying her torture. She couldn't wait to kill him, if she ever got the chance. The liquid was thick and heavy in her stomach. As it tried to force its way back out of her stomach Harley could taste the strawberry mixture in the back of her throat. Bile burned her stomach but she couldn't expel it or else she would choke. Harley thought that this was her punishment, for running away with a super criminal and killing people. She didn't care though._

 _"_ _Sir, her heartrate is too high, she'll go into cardiac arrest if we don't calm her down" a voice from behind Harley said. She was sweating and she could feel her heart pounding painfully against her chest._

 _"_ _for fucks sake Harley why can't you just take the treatment like a good little girl, huh?" Griggs growled. An alarm started to go off on the machine that the pulse reader was hooked onto._

 _One of the guards pulled the tube from Harleys nose and released the gag. As the tube came out of her throat so did the bright pink frothy liquid. After she had emptied her stomach she began to laugh. She was so exhausted that it came out as tiny squeaks. She grinned up at Griggs. She was still strapped into a wheelchair. His fist flew forward and hit her in the face. The force of it made blood pour from her nose. As adrenaline filled her body, she let out a strong giggle._

 _"_ _oh Griggsey, I like it rough" she said and his fist swung forward again._

 _"_ _shut up bitch!" Griggs screamed. "you need to be taught some manners!"_

 _He repeatedly punched her whilst she continued to laugh. The final blow to her head rendered Harley unconscious. Griggs breathed heavily and wiped his bloody knuckles on his uniform._

 _"_ _get her out of my sight." He ordered and stalked off in the opposite direction._

"Harley! Baby, look at me! Look at daddy harls!" a voice said. Harley opened her eyes to see the joker's eyes staring back at her. She was laid down on the kitchen floor, with the joker sat on top of her. He had pinned down both her arms and legs with his strong body.

"what the fuck was that Harley?" he said.

Harley looked to her left and saw she was gripping a long kitchen knife.

"puddin?" she questioned, "what happened?"

"I dunno harls, one minute you were looking in the fridge the next minute you flipped out! If you ever try to stab me again, I'll kill you." He growled.

Harley let go of the knife and the joker let her up off the ground.

"I'm sorry Mistah J, honestly, I was back in Belle Reve and Griggs was there. I don't remember grabbing a knife, forgive me!" she said, she couldn't look him in the eye.

The joker sighed and stepped towards her.

"Daddy forgives you" he said as her pulled her into his chest. She was so small and fragile; she didn't look like the harlequin he knew and he didn't like it. He wanted to rip apart every single person that worked at Belle Reve. He pulled her into the lounge and sat down on the sofa, breakfast forgotten. Harley fell asleep with her head on his chest. With his free hand, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to his right-hand man, Jonny Frost...

 _Bring me Griggs, Alive._

 **Next chapter is torture time!  
Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

In the underground garage, next to The Jokers vast range of cars, was a door. It was made from steel and could only be opened by a recognised finger print. Three finger prints opened the door which led down to The Jokers torture room. Jonny frost was the only henchman trusted to have access to the room which also held The Jokers weaponry.

A black SUV sped into the garage and screeched to a stop. Two henchmen got out of the back and walked around to the boot of the car. They both had masks on to conceal their faces. One was a panda head and one was a goats head. They opened the boot and dragged a white body bag onto the floor. There was a bright red stain on the side of the bag; the latest victims blood. Jonny got out of the drivers seat of the car and walked to the back of the car.

"bring him over there." he said, pointing towards the steel door with his gun. Jonny almost always had his gun in view when dealing with the other henchmen. It was a sign of authority to the other henchmen that he was not to be fucked with. When they reached the door, Jonny pressed his thumb against the pad on the wall next to it. The door made a clicking sound as it unlocked and Jonny pushed it open. Dispite the modern front, the torture room was old. A metallic smell mixed with damp clung to the air.

Jonny pulled on the light switch cord and a dim lightbulb flickered to life overhead. The room was damp and musky and a single chair was bolted to the floor. There were drains at the side of the room to allow for a quick clean up. The floor was made from uneven concrete and the brick walls did nothing to conserve heat. People had died down there before from hypothermia before The Joker had even touched them, much to his fury.

The henchmen dragged in the body bag and dumped it next to the chair. Goat man pulled the zip down while panda man dragged the body out. The two goons quickly strapped the lifeless body into the chair while Jonny watched. When they were done, Jonny walked over to the man. He had a black bag over his head but it was clear he was unconscious from the way he slumped over in the chair. Jonny ripped the bag off and used the butt of his gun to strike the man around the face.

The man groaned as he came round from the sudden blow. He lifted his head and took in his surroundings.

"Look at me you piece of shit." Jonny said. Panda and goat man stood behind the chair, watching him.

The man lifted his head and groaned. His right eye was swollen shut but you could still make out his identity.

"Welcome to The Jokers place, Griggs. Boss wants to see you." Jonny smirked.

"What? Where am I? I didn't do nothing man!" Griggs rasped. Under the light you could see beads of sweat appear on his forehead.

"If ya didn't do nothing, then you got nothing to worry about." Jonny replied, not looking up from his smart phone.

"Help! Somebody help me! Anybody" Griggs shouted.

Jonny nodded towards panda man and he quickly walked over to Griggs and pulled out a role of duck tape from his pocket. He wasted no time in forcefully taping his mouth shut. All that could be heard now was Griggs' heavy breathing.

A chilling laugh echoed throughout the room and Griggs froze.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The Joker said as he stepped into view. He was wearing his purple alligator coat, Arkham joggers and standard gold chains. He was shirtless of course. He never wore a shirt when in his torture room. He always ended up covered in blood and Harley would pitch a fit about how hard blood was to get out of silk shirts.

Griggs whimpered behind his gag. Sweat was now pouring from his face.

The Joker slicked his vibrant green hair back and sucked his teeth before removing his coat.

"Hmm? What was that? I just want to have a little.. Chat." The Joker drawled out. He looked at Jonny and silently told him to get out.

"Everything is in order boss." Jonny said, motioning with his hand to the henchmen to follow him. The Joker nodded once and Jonny left the room with the two goons in tow.

"Now where were we? Ah yes. A little birdie informed me you didn't do what you were paid to do. I don't like people who don't follow simple orders griggsey. But as always, there are two sides to every story, so I will give you a chance to explain. I'm feeling generous today." The Joker stalked towards Griggs and ripped the duck tape off his face. The force sent Griggs' head snapping to the side. He groaned and started to shake.

"Look, Joker, man. I gave her the phone I swear!" Griggs tried to sound confident but his voice shock.

The Joker hit him in the face before talking a deep breath.

"I'm not talking about the fucking phone! I'm talking about the times you laid a hand on my personal property!" The Joker roared. Another punch landed on Griggs' face and his nose began to pour out with blood.

"Please, Joker, I swear.. I.. I didn't mean to. I was under orders from.." He was cut off by The Jokers fist hitting him again.

"Don't lie to me! You fucking hurt my Harley for your own sick pleasure! Did you get off on the fact you had The Jokers girlfriend at your mercy? Hmm? Well, let me tell you something, urm, how did harley put it when she told me? Ah yes. You're so screwed." The Joker growled.

Another laugh echoed around the room and the click of heels could be heard against the concrete.

"oh puddin, you know how to treat a girl right." Harley said as she skipped into the room. The previous panic attack was forgotten and Harley looked as strong as ever. She had her hair separated into two pony tails with her daddy's little monster t shirt on. She had killer heels on paired with red and blue hot pants.

"Come to daddy Harley" The Joker said. He was stood in front of Griggs who had paled considerably since Harley's arrival.

Harley walked over and stood by The Jokers side. He wrapped his arms around her as she faced her abuser. His strength gave her strength and she looked Griggs in the eye.

"Hi Griggsey! I've missed your daily visits so much that I scheduled one right here at my house!" Harley giggled.

He said nothing and Harley walked out of the room and into the weapons room. Griggs relaxed slightly thinking Harley had left.

"You've messed with the wrong girl. No one hurts my girl and lives. To. Tell. The. Tale. Each word was enforced by a punch to the gut from The Joker.

A whirring noise came from the room Harley was in. She walked into the room with something concealed against her back.

"Daddy, I've picked my first toy, can I play?" She said innocently.

"Of course pumpkin pie, make daddy proud." The Joker smirked as he stepped away from a panting Griggs.

Harley blew him a kiss and turned towards Griggs.

"We are gunna have so much fun!" She laughed and pulled a power drill out from behind her back. She turned it on and walked towards him. The sound of his first scream was drown out by the manic giggles from Harley Quinn

 **Cliffhanger.**

 **Omg guys! I am so into this chapter. Is torture time over? No it is not! This is just the beginning. I have written out another gory chapter explaining the ins and outs of the Griggs torture session. You know you wanna know what Harley is doing with that drill. Thank you again for your support! I love you all. X**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I'm just gonna apologise for how long it's been since I updated! I suck. Life got in the way and I had a pretty shitty 2017. Forgive me? Not to worry though I'm back with a vengeance and a new found love for our favourite clown couple! Thank you for sticking with me, you guys are awesome!**

Harley advanced towards Griggs, with a sinister smile on her face. Her finger twitched over the trigger of the drill and it made a loud whirring noise.

"Please, don't hurt me" Griggs begged. He was still strapped to the steel chair and sweat poured down his forehead.

Harley laughed and turned towards the Joker.

"You hear that pud, he doesn't wanna play with me."

The Joker watched with dark eyes from the corner of the room but remained silent. Harley turned back towards Griggs and smiled.

"Don't worry Griggsey, I'm just gonna give you a quick check up is all." Harley said as she grabbed a hold of his greasy hair and wrenched his head backwards.

"Open wide!" she giggled. Griggs clamped his mouth tightly closed and Harley growled. She pulled his head back even further, but he wasn't giving up. He knew what was coming.

Harley smirked and clamped her fingers over his nose and held the drill at the corner of his mouth with her free hand. The Joker watched her intently ready to intervene if Griggs became difficult.

Griggs thrashed his head from side to side, but Harley's grip was like a vice. He was rapidly losing oxygen and knew he had no choice but to open his mouth. He gasped for breath when the pain in his lungs became unbearable. Harley shoved the drill into his mouth and hit one of his back molars. She pulled the trigger and the drill began to whirl through his tooth.

Griggs howled in agony and automatically bit down on the spinning drill piece. The force caused his front canine to crack in half and fly out of his mouth.

Harley let out high pitched giggles as she felt the drill hit the soft flesh inside his mouth. Blood poured out of his mouth and onto the concrete floor. She quickly withdrew the drill which was covered in lumpy flesh.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" she said.

Griggs had tears streaming down his face and his mouth was swelling up. He sobbed loudly and spat blood onto the floor.

"Just kill me, please" he begged again.

Harley laughed and revved up the drill. Blood splattered onto her face and her eyes clouded over.

"Death is too good for you Griggsey. But don't worry, I'm gonna keep you alive for as long as possible. Return the favour, just like you did to me all those times!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I" Griggs was cut off by the bottom of the drill smashing into his jaw.

"Stop talking." Harley said. The joker stepped forward with a huge smile on his face.

"Can I have a turn doll?" The Joker said. Harley was delighted that he wanted to join in.

"Of course, pud." She smiled and set the drill down on the floor.

The Joker walked over and stood in front of Griggs. He swung his fist around delivered a powerful punch into the side of his jaw. Griggs spat more teeth out of his mouth and howled again.

"You had so much potential Griggs. You could have been on my side. You could have worked for me, on the inside, and made some money. But instead you chose to mess with the wrong guy." The Joker tutted and circled around him.

Harley stood back and watched The Joker circle around his pray. She loved the sight of him like this, powerful and murderous. It sent shivers down her spine.

The Joker pulled his gun out of his holster and shot Griggs in the knee cap. Harley jumped at the sudden noise. The Joker was so unpredictable when he was like this. She never knew what he was going to do next.

Griggs was shivering and whimpering like a stray dog and Harley shook her head.

"You're pathetic" she spat and walked into the weapons room to retrieve her bat.

The Joker laughed at the sass she had and stepped back.

"He's all yours doll." He said darkly. He wanted to see the murderous fog cloud her eyes again when she claimed her victim.

Harley strutted back into the room with her baseball bat resting lightly over shoulders. Griggs was a mess. Blood was pouring out of his knee and his face was a swollen mess. Harley giggled again and stood in front of him. She smashed her bat into his rib cage and the force set him curling over the side of the chair.

"What will it be today Griggs? Chocolate, Strawberry or Vanilla?" Harley questioned while slapping her bat into his broken knee.

Griggs howled out repeatedly, he wanted it to be over, he wanted to die. He regretted ever messing with Harley in the first place.

"Strawberry it is." She smirked and slammed her bat down into his rib cage for the second time.

Harley's blows were relentless, she wouldn't stop until she felt skin tear and bones crack.

The Joker watched with lust and pride in his eyes, he loved watching his girl become a monster in front of him. Harley's eyes were foggy and all she could think about were her beatings in prison, every hit she endured, was now being returned onto Griggs.

Griggs was dropping in and out of unconsciousness, his breathing was raspy, and his skin was clammy and pale. The Joker stepped towards Harley and her head shot up. Her vision cleared as he settled her eyes on him.

"Let's leave this fucker to rot." He said and held his hand out towards to Harley.

She dropped her bat carelessly on the floor and took his hand. They walked towards the door, hand in hand. Harley stopped when she reached the light cord hanging down by the door. She took one last look at Griggs and giggled and the sight of him.

"Goodnight!" she laughed and turned out the light. The sound of The Joker and Harley's giggles could be heard throughout the hideout as they headed back up the stairs and into the garage.

 **Wow, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Does that make me crazy? Haha. I hope I did it justice for you all! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Once they reached the garage Harley took her heels off. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she could still her the faint cries of Griggs rising from the stairs. The Joker locked the steel door with his thumb print and turned towards her.

Harley was running her fingers along the paintwork of his Audi A1, deep in thought. She wandered around the line of sports cars absentmindedly tracing her fingers along the bonnet of each one. She stopped before her fingers met The Jokers most prized car, his purple Lamborghini. She wouldn't dare touch it without his permission.

"What you looking at baby?" The Joker asked as he made his way towards the Lamborghini

"Nothing, just thinking." Harley still didn't touch the car.

The Joker leaned against the driver's side and beckoned her over.

"Thinking is dangerous dollface." He said, pulling on her arm so she slid towards him.

Harley said nothing as she cuddled into him. The Joker didn't like her silence, she was never usually quiet, especially after killing somebody. He usually couldn't get her to shut up, much to his frustration, but he missed her mindless chatter now. He pulled her face up and looked into her eyes. They were still foggy, evidence of the adrenaline that was still present in her system.

"Come on, let go upstairs." The Joker said. He moved off the car and walked towards the stairs which led to kitchen of the hideout. Harley followed close behind him. As the adrenaline wore off she was starting to feel panicky and she didn't like it.

"Go and get cleaned up Harls, then meet me in lounge. I wanna talk to you." The Joker said as he strutted off into his office. Harley pouted, then told herself to man up. She hated how afraid she felt to be alone, even though she knew The Joker was just down the hall.

She walked into their bedroom and headed straight for the shower. She switched the water on to the highest temperature it could go and stepped in. As the water cascaded over her muscles, she felt how sore she was. The soreness reminded her of being back at Belle Reve. A few tears slipped from the corner of her eyes before she shook her head.

 _Come on Harley, J will go mad if he sees you crying again._

She scrubbed at her bruises hoping they'd disappear if she scrubbed hard enough. After she washed her hair she climbed out of the shower, she wrapped her fluffy towel around herself and dried off. She pulled on one of The Jokers t shirts and some bed socks before heading down to the lounge. On the way down, she passed a mirror and stopped to check her face was free from any evidence of her cry in the shower. When she was happy with her appearance she walked into the lounge.

The Joker was sat on one of the large sofas with a glass of whiskey in his right hand. He patted the seat beside him and gestured for Harley to sit down. Harley felt as though she was walking into the headteachers office as she stepped into his view.

"Whats up pud?" She questioned and shuffled towards him.

"Sit." He said and nodded at the empty space at the side of him. Harley did as she was told and looked up at him expectantly.

Knocking back his whiskey, he sat the glass on the coffee table and looked at Harley.

"Harls, I need you to clarify a few things for me."

"Whatcha mean J?" Harley asked.

"You're not being your usual self, I need to know what happened when you were took back to Belle Reve." The Joker frowned as those words left his mouth. He knew she shouldn't have even been back there if his first rescue attempt had worked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Harley didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Bullshit!" J's temper was rising, and Harley tried to diffuse the tension.

"J, what's the point in talking about the past? You never do." She said the last part quietly but of course he heard her.

His hand cracked down on the side of her face.

"Don't speak to me like that! I asked you a question Harley and I want an answer!" J seethed.

Harley's face stung but she held her ground.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

The Joker wrapped his hand around her throat and applied pressure, not enough to cut her oxygen supply off completely, but enough for her to know he wasn't fucking around.

"I won't ask again." He said darkly

Harley's eyes widened when she felt his hand put pressure on her windpipe. But then she felt rage, like everything that she had bottled up in Belle Reve came bursting out.

"You wanna know what happened J. Huh? What happened was I was used a as personal fucking punching bag to that scum bag and his friends! I was force fed like a test tube alien! And all of this was after I put my life on the line for that bitch, Waller, and almost fucking died fighting some freaky voodoo magic shit!" Harley ranted.

J's hand loosened around her neck as he burst out laughing at her description. Harley frowned and rubbed her sore cheek.

"Freaky voodoo magic shit?" J asked, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Shut up." Harley said trying to hide a smirk.

The Joker sobered up and took her hand.

"What was that in the kitchen earlier then? When you spaced out?" J asked suspiciously.

"I don't know J, maybe some sort of PTSD coming out?" Even though she was classed as crazy, she still had all her psychiatrist knowledge.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again, ok kid?" J said standing up.

"Where you going, pud?" Harley asked. During their conversation she had failed to notice he'd gotten changed into a silk shirt and black slacks.

"The club." He said whilst fishing in the fruit bowl for his car keys.

"Can't I come?" Harley whined.

"No!" J barked. "you're coming through tonight but right now daddy has business to attend to."

Harley pouted and pulled her legs up underneath her on the sofa. The Joker stood in front of her and crouched down.

"I'll be back soon." He said leaning in to peck her bruising cheek. He stood and walked towards the kitchen swinging his keys around his pointer finger. Just before he reached the door he shouted, "put some ice on that."

Harley was left alone in the hideout. She pulled at some lose cotton on her socks and looked around. Nothing had changed in her absence, apart from the appearance of some new bullet holes in the wall.

The panicky feeling she had been suppressing was rising to the surface and her eyes filled with tears. Her chest tightened, and she started shaking. She just wanted J even though he had only just left. Her smartphone was laying on the table in front of her, so she picked it up and dialled J's number. It rang out and Harley knew he was ignoring her.

Her shaking intensified and she could hear a loud ringing in her ears. The memories of her time at Belle Reve were rushing back and she could do nothing to stop the onslaught.

 _Harley woke up in the back of a dirty transit van. Her wrists were handcuffed and chained to the roof. She had been stripped down to her underwear and none of her weapons or clothes were in sight. Her head pounded, and her memory was fuzzy, she knew she must have been given a sedative at some point. There were no windows in the van and the floor was damp and greasy. Her hair was wet and clung to her cheeks._

 _The van jolted, and she could tell they were driving over rough terrain. After what seemed like hours the van screeched to a stop. She could hear voices before the back doors of the van were pulled open. She covered her eyes with her arm as the light streamed in. When her vison adjusted, she could see six guards dressed in a familiar black uniform pointing rifles at her. A bigger guard stepped through the others and into the back of the van. He had alpha printed across the chest of his uniform. Harley raised her eyebrow at him expectantly. Through his gas mask he spoke, and Harley heard the words she never thought she'd hear again._

" _Welcome back to Belle Reve princess."_

Harley snapped out her memory with a gasp. She had slipped off the sofa and had curled up into a ball on the floor. Her heart was racing, and tears streamed down her face. She hated how weak she had become. She knew that Joker had been through at lot worse than she had and he never showed an ounce of weakness. She wiped her eyes and pulled herself off the floor. She knew she needed to be strong, she couldn't be the Jokers weak girlfriend. She walked into the kitchen, pulled open the alcohol cabinet and took a long drink from the Jokers whisky. She needed something to help settle her before her big return to the club later that night.

 **Poor Harley! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I can't wait for her to go to the club. Let me know what you thought by reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! Its been a while, I know. Once again, I would like to thank all my amazing followers/reviewers! It lights up my day when I see all your lovely reviews and follows in my inbox. I love you all.**

J screeched to a halt in front of his club, The Black Diamond. His purple Lamborghini stood proud on the tarmac, glinting in the rare Gotham sunlight. He got out of the car and chucked his keys at the young boy stood outside the club on the door. Shock and fear were written across his face as he caught the keys.

 _Must be the new valet._ J smirked.

"Park her, and don't let me find one scratch when I come back, or else you'll find out why there was a job opening in the first place."

He stalked past the boy and into the club. The inside of The Black Diamond was modern, and the ceiling was filled with golden chandeliers. Gold beads hung low around booths on the outside of the bar, to give them privacy, whilst glass cages were positioned around the dance floor, so you could see the performers from the booths. Of course, you had to be rich to afford a booth in The Joker's club. Regular people came into the club as well, but they were just after a bit of skirt and a good time, and as long as they overlooked the odd murder, everyone was welcome.

The Joker looked around the club, searching for his right-hand man, Jonny Frost. Being unable to see him, The Joker growled and stormed towards the bar. A girl, that he had no idea even worked for him, was stood behind it. She threw him a seductive smile and leaned over.

"What can I get you boss?" she asked suggestively.

The Joker cringed at her classless attempt of seduction. She had nothing on Harley.

"Scotch." he answered without giving her a glance. Disheartened, the girl poured his drink and slid it along the top of the bar towards him. In a last attempt to gain his attention, she reached over the bar, intending to place her hand on his arm and ask if he needed anything else. Before she even touched him, he grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"Don't touch what you can't afford." he said darkly and grinned when he felt something snap in her wrist. The girl cried out and quickly left the bar.

Jonny appeared through the back door of the club and made his way over to The Joker. He had caught the tail end of what happened with the barmaid and quickly grabbed himself a glass and the opened bottle of scotch.

The Joker smiled when he saw Jonny approach carrying the alcohol.

"Oh Jonny, you sure know how to treat a man right." The Joker quipped, as Jonny poured himself and the boss a drink. Jonny said nothing but sat down next to him, waiting for the boss to speak again.

"Any news on the bat?" The Joker asked, swirling his scotch around in his glass.

"He was sighted at Belle Reve after Harley's escape, but other than that he's been busy chasing Jonathan Crane. He released his fear toxin in a shopping centre full of people, last I heard the bat has him banged up in Arkham." Jonny answered, nursing his own drink.

The joker chuckled darkly. "I do hate the lower class of criminals." He said and knocked back his second class of scotch.

"Listen Frost, I need you to round up the usual guys, you know the ones I use for important jobs. Get them ready, I need them suited, booted and ready in 3 days."

"Sure thing boss." Jonny replied taking a sip of his own drink. He knew better than to ask questions.

"We're gonna pay Dr Van Criss another little visit." The Joker grinned.

Everyone but the pilot survived the helicopter crash, which The Joker used in his failed attempt to rescue Harley. Frost got out with minor burns along with The Joker, but Van Criss managed to disappear in the chaos, and the Joker was well aware that Harley still had a nasty little problem embedded in her neck. He hoped that once they removed the bomb, she would be able to put that place behind her.

He growled at the thought of guards touching her and injecting the bomb into her neck. He slammed his glass down and ran his tongue along his teeth, savouring the evil thoughts that were filtering into his mind on how he would make everyone pay who had touched his harlequin.

Whilst the Jokers mind was preoccupied, he failed to notice his smartphone buzzing in his blazer pocket. Only Harley and Jonny had the number to this phone, anyone else that wanted to speak to the Joker, had to go through Jonny first. As Jonny was sat next to him, there was only one other person it could be.

The phone buzzed again breaking The Joker out of his trance. He grabbed it out of his pocket and brought it up to his ear.

"WHAT?" he barked into the phone. Jonny could here the muffled sound of Harley's voice through the line. The Joker gave him a pointed look whilst he listened to the phone and Jonny took that as his cue to leave. He knocked back his drink and headed off out the door.

Slamming his phone down, The Joker stood from the bar, turned on his heel, and stalked off out of the club, towards his car.

Back at the hideout Harley was frantically pacing back and forth inside the bedroom. Her anxiety was sky high, she had no idea where J was or what she was supposed to wear tonight for her big reappearance. After her tears when J left, she ran a hot bath and tried to relax, the scent of vanilla lingered on her skin and she had to admit she felt better. She walked over to the large vanity table that held all of her and The Joker's jewellery. She glanced in the mirror and ran her fingers over the rigid mark on her neck where she had gotten her 'injection'. She hated that the deadly grain was still in her skin, but she had no idea how to get it out.

She remembered the stash of knives that hid in the bedside draw. The Joker had weapons stashed all over the hideout, and even slept with a revolver under his pillow. She pulled the knives out of the draw and examined the sharp, steel points. She sat back at the table and looked at herself in the mirror, holding one of the thin knives up to her neck.

 _Maybe I could dig it out..._

Harley was so intrigued with the knives and the possibility of finally getting rid of bomb that she failed to hear the roar of the Lamborghini pull into the garage. She definitely didn't hear the slamming of the garage door or the sound of J stomping up the stairs. He was still upset she had the audacity to ring him at work when he had been with her all night.

Harley had just plucked up the courage to remove the implanted bomb from her own neck when the Joker stormed through the bedroom door. He looked over to see Harley in a trancelike state with one of his diamond encrusted knives at her throat.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" he roared and snatched the knife out of her hand.

He spun her around on the chair and put his hand around her throat. She gasped as she realised J had caught her and snapped back into focus.

"Do you have a fucking death wish? Huh? You don't get to decide when you live or die sweetheart, I do!" J said, his hand growing tighter around her throat with each passing second.

"You're hurting me!" Harley choked out.

"Well answer me dammit! What the fuck were you doing? Trying to end it all? Your life isn't yours to take, its mine! You belong to me!" J shouted.

Harley shook her head and attempted to speak but The Joker let go of her throat and backhanded her.

"Don't let me ever catch you doing something like that again!" he seethed.

Harley held her throbbing cheek and blinked back tears.

"No, J, you don't understand, I wasn't trying to kill myself!" her voice broke and she looked down at the floor, she hated making him angry, but he needed to listen.

"I was tryna get the bomb out, it's still in there J, I can't stand it. I can't." She looked up at him as he towered over her. Her baby blue eyes shone with tears and she looked so innocent. The Joker felt a twinge of guilt that he hit her, but he would never say sorry or let her know he felt bad.

He bit his tongue to quell his rising temper and pulled her forward into his chest.

"Silly girl. Do you think daddy hasn't noticed that nasty little thing is still there? Before you made him mad he had some good news but now he might call the whole thing off." The Joker said, still holding Harley in his arms.

"Sorry Daddy." Harley hiccupped and snuggled further into him.

The Joker pushed her back into the chair and knelt so he was level with her face, then lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Daddy is taking care of it, me and you are gonna pay an old friend a little visit, and he is gonna tell us how to get rid of your little problem."

Harley's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really Pud?"

"Yes, so turn that frown upside down, I hate to see my best girl frowning." The Joker cooed at her and stretched the corners of her mouth up into a smile.

Harley smiled, and The Joker beamed.

"There! Beautiful." The Joker said, and Harley's heart swelled at his words.

"Now go put on that gorgeous black and gold dress Daddy bought you and get ready, we've got a big night ahead of us!"

Harley skipped into the bathroom to apply makeup over the bruise forming on her face then started to get dressed. She giggled when she caught sight of The Joker changing his shirt and applying his vast collection of gold jewellery to his wrists and neck. She still couldn't believe she was back home with him! And she couldn't honestly wait to be back in the club, by The Jokers side, with her favourite cocktail in her hand. It was easy to forget the events of Belle Reve when she had so much to look forward to.

Once she was ready, Harley stepped out of the bathroom to see The Joker waiting for her on the bed. He let out a wolf whistle and she did a little twirl. She was wearing her gold and black diamond dress paired with gold heels. Her hair hung in loose waves around her face and she had on her signature red lipstick.

"What a sight." The Joker said and stood up.

"You're not so bad yourself Mistah J." Harley giggled.

He had changed into his favourite maroon coloured suit and left it unbuttoned. He paired this with black slacks and his gold chains hung around his neck.

The Joker grabbed Harleys hand and led her out of the bedroom and down to the garage.

"Come on doll, lets show the world who's back." He said opening the passenger door to his lambo and helping Harley in. He shut the door and walked around to his side of the car. Once he was settled in the car Harley leaned over and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Can't wait pud!" she giggled and placed her hand on his thigh.

The car roared to life and they sped towards the club, ready to make their grand return.

 **REVIEW! Next chapter is already in the works.**


End file.
